The invention is directed to the field of children""s wear and in particular to children""s jeans incorporating auxiliary features providing play activities for the user. Children""s clothing items having play facilities are, in general, known. For example, the Stocker, Jr. et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,210,881 and Lawler U.S. Pat. No. 6,038,698 disclose shirts with special pockets for removable reception of toy animals. Stewart et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,565 shows a jacket which, when removed from the wearer and placed flat on a support surface, forms a game-playing surface. The Kornbleuth U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,321 illustrates a sleeve construction incorporating a puppet feature at the end. The present invention represents a significant improvement over these representative types of garments in providing children""s play features that are much more attractive and exciting to the user during play, while also imparting a novel and attractive appearance to the garment.
The invention relates to novelty jeans for children which, while having a basic child""s jeans construction, incorporate a variety of interesting and attractive features enabling the user, while wearing the jeans, to have a variety of play outlets derived from special features incorporated in the jeans.
In one preferred form of the invention, sometimes referred to herein as xe2x80x9cracetrackxe2x80x9d jeans, one or both of the legs of the jeans may be provided with a contoured racetrack running generally vertically from top to bottom along the front of the leg, defining a racetrack for a toy race car, which preferably is provided as a package with the jeans. The jeans may be provided with a panel of fabric or other material spanning the defined track and secured to the jeans leg at opposite sides of the track, forming a tunnel through which the toy car can be driven by the user. In association with the defined racetrack, the jeans leg may be provided with a partially hidden, laterally opening xe2x80x9cpocketxe2x80x9d. The user can insert his or her hand into this xe2x80x9cpocketxe2x80x9d and invert it by pulling the pocket-defining pouch out through the pocket opening. The inside surface of the pocket-forming pouch carries a preprinted design, such as a black and white checkered design representative of a race flag, for example. All of the above described features are provided along the front portions of the jeans leg, where they are readily accessible to the wearer of the jeans, for play while the jeans are being worn.
In a particularly advantageous form of the above described xe2x80x9crace trackxe2x80x9d jeans, the racetrack features may be provided on one leg, and a series of special pocket features provided on the opposite leg. The special pocket structure advantageously includes a first pocket of typical dimensions for receiving, among other things, the toy race car provided with the jeans. Preferably, that pocket is formed with a clear xe2x80x9cwindowxe2x80x9d panel, such that the toy car or other object is at least partially visible through the front wall of the pocket. Behind the first pocket is a xe2x80x9csecretxe2x80x9d pocket, which forms an internal tunnel extending well down the inside of the leg of the jeans and formed with an exit opening at or near the bottom of the pocket, such that, as a play feature, the toy car or other play object may be moved downward through the secret pocket and extracted through the lower opening.
In various of its forms, the novelty jeans of the invention may advantageously incorporate a convertible carry pouch, formed of fabric or other flexible material, which is removably carried on one of the legs of the jeans, preferably near the bottom. The pouch advantageously is formed of a single piece of material, provided with a main back panel and four foldable panels securable by Velcro or other hook and loop fastening elements. When closed by folding and securing the foldable panels over the front of the back panel, the pouch forms a container for play articles. When removed from the jeans leg, the pouch can be opened flat to provide a separate play surface.
In a further advantageous form of the invention, sometimes referred to herein as xe2x80x9cdollhousexe2x80x9d jeans, a pair of child""s jeans is advantegously provided with a variety of features suitable for playing with one or more small dolls, while the jeans are being worn by the child. In an illustrative form, the jeans can include on one leg a folded pouch, of the type generally described above, secured to a lower portion of the leg against a background of a dollhouse. Adjacent the bottom of the opposite leg, the jeans may be provided with an open top pocket in the form of, for example, a fence, providing a play pocket behind which a small doll can be placed and carried while being partly visible over the top of the fence. The dollhouse jeans also advantageously includes a special pocket structure including a xe2x80x9csecretxe2x80x9d tunnel pocket having an outlet at the bottom, and a window pocket in which a doll can be placed and viewed from the front. Features such as a laterally opening pocket, which converts into a flag or the like when withdrawn, can also be incorporated in the xe2x80x9cdollhousexe2x80x9d jeans.
Yet another preferred embodiment of the invention incorporates special play features in the area of the knee portions of the jeans, including such features as a sliding curtain, which can be opened to reveal a xe2x80x9cstagexe2x80x9d, and hidden pockets containing finger puppets. The finger puppets can be activated by the user""s hands, to be projected out of the hidden pockets and manipulated in front of the xe2x80x9cstagexe2x80x9d, all while the jeans are being worn by the user.
Some of the features generally described above can be mixed and matched, as can be appreciated. Additionally, the jeans can be provided with removable special pockets, containing or associated with additional dolls or animals, for example, such that highly attractive and exciting jeans sets may be provided.
For a more complete understanding of the above and other features and advantages of the invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the invention, and to the accompanying drawings.